clubpenguinarmyfandomcom-20200214-history
Winged Hussars
The Winged Hussars was an army formed on January 6th, 2019. The army was formed of ex-Templar high commanding officers who fled to create their own army. They were explicitly against actions of Xing, which at times were considered dictatorial like and racist. They were a member of the NVA, and later the CNA. On the 22nd of November 2019 they shut down permanently and merged into Pretzels. History Foundation The Winged Hussars was created by ex-Templar high commanding officers, mainly leaders. They left Templars after tensions between EGCP and Templars was rising. They left due to Xings actions. They first began with the name "Holy Army of Jerusalem", but changed it to Winged Hussars. Templar Exodus (Jan 12, 2019 - Jan 27, 2019) The Winged Hussars played a big part in the Templar Exodus. They were responsible for having Templar troops turning on Xing and joining them. They also took part in raids on Templar events. Templars raided them during the war as well. Declaration of Independence (Jan 21, 2019) On the 21st of January, a few weeks after their formation, one of their leaders, Shinzō, published the Hussars official declaration of independence from the Templars "When it at one point the people of one group do not feel very well in their home territory, due to events of human, and due to identifying reasons, it finally comes to the point for them to dissolve several political ties and connections they got and to create their own state of government.'We hang on to the facts, that every people shall be treated equally and not with an little point of inequality and we may stand for the liberty and happiness throughout all of the participants in this cooperative.'It hereby stands for us to secure these values throughout the entirety of the league and the government of ours army under all costs of the may following happenings which may occur with thy army, the Templars, and others too which will not respect the values we stand for, It is not meant to offend any of the armies contributing in the development of the Army League, as we do not involve into things where we or one of our allies are involved in. It is hereby declared that the Winged Hussars are now independent from the Templars and will from now secede from them in any form or kind of way, which includes the political, managerial and commercial freedoms with many more not listed. The elective monarchy of the Winged Hussars have been set up officially with this. The official recognition is also declared and secured by ours allies and the official admission into the Army League of Club Penguin Online. God, Honour, Homeland!" Defacing (Jan 25, 2019) On the night of Friday January 25th The Winged Hussars were victim to a defacing, after one of the leader's accounts was taken over. This resulted in them losing around 60% of their members and them moving to a new server. Despite this setback so early on in their history, Hussars are still active. Leaving CPO (Jan 27, 2019) On the 27th of January, the Winged Hussars, along with several other armies in the CPO Army League, chose the leave and instead operate on Club Penguin Rewritten. This move caused them to be permanently banned from Club Penguin Online, and the army has made no attempts to be accepted back in. They are currently a member of the successful Club Penguin Armies, that operates on several cpps like Rewritten and CPATG Hussars shut down and merge (Nov 22, 2019) On the 22nd of November, the Winged Hussars held their final event on Freeland, FreePenguin. That same night Snork announced that WH will be shut down and merged into Pretzels. Snork currently leads Pretzels with Cena. It is expected that Winged Hussars will be permanently closed, with Snork saying that he will not let anyone but a WH founder revive the army. Uniform Winged Hussars used a specific uniform for their events, with little variation allowed. They are always seen wearing the red hockey jersey, ice skates, white hockey helmet. One of their most notable part of their uniform, are their wings, but these are optional in the army due to difficulty obtaining them Events Winged Hussars did a variety of events on CPR, CPATG, and FreePenguin. While they did ordinary events, which they named after various battles of the real-life Winged Hussars, they also do tournaments. They did tournaments in games like Cart Surfer, Sled Racing, Card Jitsu, and Find Four. Extra Links Winged Hussars have a Discord Server and a Website Discord - https://discord.gg/y2C4RWv Website - https://wingedhussars.wixsite.com/husaria Gallery Category:Active Armies Category:Armies started in 2019 Category:Winged Hussars